mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Namor/ZVitor's version
Although a team effort, with coding by ZVitor and voice acting by Shock Dingo, the ones credited are the SGM for the custom sprites. He was made for X-Men: Second Coming and was updated for Avengers vs. X-Men, and, like many characters made for those projects, uses a modified DC vs Marvel template. His Atlantean Flood Hyper will make you realize why you don't swim during a thunderstorm. ) |Image = File:SGMNamorPort.png |Creator = |Downloadlink = Infinity Mugen Team |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Namor has quite a bit when it comes to comboability. He has chain comboing where he can chain weak attacks into stronger attacks, but he can't go back to weaker buttons once he moves onto stronger ones. Both and knock down, so he can't really chain any of his Specials from them, except for Eel Shock. The launcher, crouching , has a low range, and it whiffs if one tries to combo all the crouching punches together unless the foe is in a corner. Overall, his Specials have a long startup, but are very damaging. Pacific Punch can be done in midair and causes wall bounce. It can't be used during an air combo because of its long startup. Eel Shock not only hits OTG, but it is also Namor's only projectile. It is not recommended to try to chain the foe into Electric Impulse, but rather to use it as an combo opener because of its long amount of hitstun (Example: Electric Impulse -> -> -> ) As for notable Hypers, he has the Merman Thrashing, a command throw with a decent range. A more powerful tool he has is the Atlantean Flood. With this, he causes water to flood the arena and allows him to move freely anywhere he wishes, with the added bonus of armor. What makes this tactic so broken is that he can still use his Eel Shock, but without any of the start up or the recovery. This allows him to hit his opponent with the attack multiple times in an infinite combo. Add the fact that Namor still gains Power during the move, and he has the perfect strategy to lock his foe down. The A.I. is aggressive, but seems unfocused. It'll charge towards its opponent and use random Normals or Specials, but it doesn't seem to know when to use these moves at the appropriate times, especially Artic Uppercut-drop. It seems to be mostly fond of Merman Thrashing when it comes to Hypers, and never utilizes the power of the Atlantean Flood. If it blocks any attack, it'll most likely Push Block, but there are exceptions to this. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | Can be used during Atlantean Flood| }} || }} || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Mighty Mugen Fights Namor Vs Aquaman-0 Avengers vs X-Men MUGEN 720P HD Playthrough with NAMOR Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by ZVitor Category:Characters made in 2013 }}